


Character Studies

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Own Ideas [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: ASFR, Ecchi, Freezing, Other, Paralysis, Status Effects, inanimate - Freeform, petrification, timestop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: One of my own ideas, exploring four inanimation-based status effects.





	Character Studies

**Author's Note:**

> One of my own ideas, exploring four inanimation-based status effects.

**Celes**

 

She is frozen, literally. Her green leotard and white cape frosted blue, her pale skin shimmering in ice crystals. Her breasts, heaving below the thin fabric, are topped with sharp points of her icy nipples. Between her subzero legs, the green fabric is riding up a little, forming an inciting valley of a cameltoe.

 

Her smooth legs, athletic and toned, are preserved in ice. Partly hidden by the cape, her firm rear is partly exposed, cheeks having slid from her leotard. Those wonderful buttocks are now firmer than anything bar petrification thanks to the ice. And she makes a damn fine statue of stone, too.

 

Her lips and beautiful eyes of blue are glittering in their cold preservation, her flowing long hair dusted in frost. It's almost a shame she will thaw out eventually...

 

***

 

**Tifa**

 

The buxom brawler is frozen in time. The Stop spell has her mid-punch, legs wide. Her breasts are jiggling, but not - their motion trapped. Her eyes support a cocky grin, having been staring at what she was about to punch.

 

Her black hair flows behind her, the dolphin-tail looking like it would flick and dance. Her smooth legs are caught mid-sprint, muscles taut and in action.

 

Looking between her legs, you can see up that short skirt with ease. Today she wears black panties, maybe a size too small for her... or maybe they've shrunk in the wash. Whatever the cause, they are tight against her, and it's easy to see almost all her womanhood below the cotton.

 

You could shift it aside, admire it all. Or lean in close and try to breathe in her scent from the fabric- but that is frozen too. Alas, she's not alone, and the ex-SOLDIER with her will soon dispatch the enemies. She'll be free from that moment in time soon. Perhaps lucky you're not there... because if she's free, well, she'll likely aim that punch at you.

 

***

 

**Rinoa**

 

She is marble, completely. Her blue cardigan is now grey. The black bike shorts so tight on her legs, pale stone. Her black top, over her milky white breasts, solid. She is a wonder in stone.

 

Her eyes are globes, her mouth a cavern open with a rocky floor of tongue. Her teeth, each one flawless, either stalagtites or stalagmites.

 

Those smooth legs are perfect, the transformation leaving her looking polished. Her raven-black hair is now a cascade of pale grey framing her pretty preserved and petrified face.

 

Ah, but if her clothes were unaffected... You could pull the black aside on her chest, find the pink bra below, maybe explore further to run a finger over the button atop the boobs, the nipple nestling below cloth. But it's all stone.

 

You could have felt up her behind, felt stone below the spandex. Maybe tugged the shorts down, enjoyed the pink thong she wears. Leaned in, sniffed at her womanly scent between her legs. Maybe even enjoyed the scent of any perfume or deodorant she wears. But that's all stone too.

 

***

 

**Garnet/Dagger**

 

She is not traditionally frozen. Instead, she is effectively paralysed. She has been afflicted with venom, the powerful poison slowly sapping at her life, but holding her statue-still.

 

Her body is motionless, but not stiff. If you pinched her behind it would be warm and soft. If you stroke her long black hair it will be silky and smooth. If you pull her top down you'll release her breasts.

 

And if you peel off that whole orange jumpsuit, you'll have her in just the shirt and her underthings, simple plain white feminine briefs. You can feel anything. You can smell her perfume. You could kiss her paralysed lips and taste her. You could explore every inch, and she cannot move a muscle.

 

But you'll need to work against time. It is poison, after all. It will knock her out, releasing her muscles from their frozen state. She will collapse. And the venom will work away still, slowly but surely until she will be doomed.

 

It's so unlike the rest. Freeze and Stop on Celes and Tifa, it will fade. The stone, Rinoa is basically immortal. But time is not on her side, nor yours. This is a truly mortal peril.

 

Ironically, you can stop the poison in its tracks. Simply petrify or time-stop her. The latter, you may lose the scent of her perfume. But you'll have all the time in the world. Because for some reason, it lasts pretty much forever here....


End file.
